


One (1) Plate of Cold Eggs

by Yurious



Series: Stuff and Things [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, He just wants to do well, Second person POV, Slice of Life, Yuri is small and angry, and pet all the cats, but we love him anyway, courtesy of Yuri's potty mouth, cursing, introspective, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurious/pseuds/Yurious
Summary: You wake up late on a Saturday and realize you have wasted your day. Your phone reads 3:24; that’s six hours that you could have been practicing, or running, or finding music for your next free skate for Lilia to shoot down later. Fuck.OrYuri Plisetsky spends his morning (and part of his afternoon) asleep. It may or may not lead to a slight identity crisis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first part of a fairly big project I'm working on. It's all in second person point of view, so sorry if that's not your thing. This one is kind of short, but the rest are quite a bit longer. I hope I got the characterization right, but I'm also pretty new to writing and this is the first thing I've written from Yuri's perspective. Let me know how I can improve so the next one is better.

You wake up late on a Saturday and realize you have wasted your day. Your phone reads 3:24; that’s six hours that you could have been practicing, or running, or finding music for your next free skate for Lilia to shoot down later. Fuck. It’s technically your day off, so you won’t get any calls from Yakov demanding you get to the rink immediately, you lazy ingrate, but the old hag will have your ass if she finds out this is how you’ve spent your morning. 

You sit up and rub your eyes. There’s a plate of eggs on your nightstand, left there by your grandfather. They're almost definitely cold by now. You wince as you think of the old man sitting in the small apartment, alone for hours, waiting for you to get up. You were supposed to go get cat food with him today, but he probably got it for you himself. He’s always been like that; you’ve been his top priority ever since you were a little kid, and before you, your mom. You wonder if the man has ever done anything just for himself. Probably not. You wonder if you could do the same for him one day if he needed it (he’s getting pretty old, you won’t deny that no matter how much you want to). You get the same answer. The only other person you know that’s generous enough to give up their life for someone else is Viktor, the old bastard. (And maybe the Katsudon that’s always clinging to him, but you’ll never admit that.) (You will eventually, and to his face, no less.)

Maybe you are an ingrate. You think back on the program Viktor choreographed for you last year; did you even thank him for that? You decide it doesn’t matter (it does, you know it does), it reflected well on him in the end anyway. You won, didn’t you? You’re the reason Katsuki isn’t retiring and leaving him all by himself. Viktor should be thanking you, not the other way around. 

You stare hatefully at the plate of abandoned eggs as if they were the cause of your troubles. Or maybe their solution. Who even gives a shit anymore? Whatever. You're going to the rink to practice until Mila kicks you out, even if it is your only day off. You might an ingrate, but you sure as hell aren’t going to be lazy.

(Two hours later, Viktor receives a text. It’s only one word.

_Thanks._ )


End file.
